1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lens modules and vehicles, and more particularly, to a wide angle lens module and a vehicle vision system having the wide angle lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that vehicles such as cars and trucks have blind spots even when an operator uses rear view mirrors. Therefore, a camera-based rear view vision system has been proposed to eliminate the blind spots.
Typically, the camera-based rear view vision system includes a camera located on the rear of the vehicle. However, the field of vision of the typical camera used in the vision systems is narrow and may still leave blind spots.
Therefore, what is desired is to provide a camera with a wide angle lens module and a vehicle vision system having the wide angle lens module for providing viewing angles that eliminate blind spots around the vehicle.